This laboratory has underway three major program areas. In accord with the needs and goals of the Clinical Pharmacology Branch, we are developing a program in analytical pharmacology to provide extensive capabilities for study of both qualitative and quantitative aspects of the metabolism and disposition of cancer chemotherapeutic agents in experimental systems, as well as in man in a clinical setting. In recent months, we have extensively evaluated, and have subsequently recommended for purchase, a variety of essential equipment for these studies. In addition, new laboratory personnel have been recruited to provide an optimal degree of diversity of training and experience appropriate for the group's efforts in this program. Our entire laboratory staff participate in various aspects of this program area. A second major area of interest of our group is the study of mechanisms of chemically-induced diseases of the lung. The studies have centered on pulmonary toxicities of both "model" pulmonary toxins in animals, as well as agents known to produce lung disease in man. These studies have demonstrated that drugs and other chemicals can produce lung lesions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Nelson, S.D., Boyd, M.R., and Mitchell, J.R.: Role of Metabolic Activation in Chemical-Induced Tissue Injury. In Jerina, D.J. (Ed.): Recent Advances in Study of Drug Metabolism. American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C., 1977, pp. 155-185. Boyd, M.R., and Mitchell, J.R.: The role of metabolic activation in pathogenesis of acute kidney, and lung injury by xenobiotics. In Bridges, J.W. and Chasseaud, L.F. (Eds.): Progress in Drug Metabolism, Vol. 3, New York, John Wiley and Sons (in press, 1977).